The Things We Do
by twiinklestar
Summary: It was something he had to do, no matter how much he didn't want to. An AU, KuroFai fic.


**The Things We Do**

**An AU, Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE, KuroFai-ish one-shot.  
Rated T for suggestiveness and subject matter.  
Disclaimer: I do not own TRC nor do I own the characters. If there is anything I own, it's my plot and my story. Oh, and also, I don't own the song "Gives You Hell" by The All-American Rejects in which I got my inspiration from.**

**Dedicated to DtecnoKira: Here is your ten bucks worth of KuroFai ;) Thank you for being so damn awesome.**

**A/N: Okay, so most of you probably don't know that I just got back from Florida. But while in Florida, the song "Gives You Hell" seemed to play repeatedly on the radio. And after awhile of listening to it, I got thinking… this song would make for a good KuroFai angst fic.**

**So here it is! Enjoy!**

_I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place_

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell_

_And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying_

A twenty-something year old man pushed his way upstream on a busy New York sidewalk, corndog in one hand and shopping bag in the other. He squeezed past a woman who had stopped with her stroller, trying her best to calm down her wailing child and a large business man who was shouting an assortment of curses through his cell phone. He swallowed the last bite of his corndog and threw the stick into a nearby garbage can.

Then when he was just about to re-enter the mob of people, he was forced back, a teenage boy stumbling into him. He muttered a quick "Sorry" and before Fai could even say it was okay, the boy took off down the street, checking over his shoulder and nimbly weaving through the crowd. Hardly a full five seconds later, two officers complete with coffee stained shirts and powdered sugar moustaches shoved him against the flower shop window, calling out: "Thief! Stop that kid!"

For a moment, he watched as the cops chased the boy down the street but when they had lost track of the adolescent criminal, he went back up the street and continued his battle home. He turned at the corner, pressing his back flat against the wall and panting heavily. He'd really have to move one day. He loved New York; the sights, the stores, the people. But if he didn't get out of here soon, he'd be squashed flat against the pavement like one of Joe's famous pancakes.

Deciding that it would be best to get home as soon as possible, he picked his bags up off the ground and spun around. Suddenly, he froze mid-step when he spotted a spiky black-haired man seated outside of a café with a pretty, young girl. They sat at a green glass table, one tea and one coffee placed in front of them. The girl had amethyst eyes and long, raven black hair that cascaded down her back in waves. Her pale hand was placed atop the man's forearm and she giggled, using the other hand to push a lock of ebony behind her ear.

A pink tinge brushed across the crimson-eyed man's nose and he scratched the back of his neck nervously, unable to hold back a small grin.

His breath hitched and a burning feeling etched itself in his heart. He clutched at his shirt and had the sudden urge to buy a glass of ice water to soothe his brick-dry throat. He could hear his heart crack in two.

The man was Kurogane Youou, his ex-boyfriend. The girl with Kurogane was Daidouji Tomoyo. His vision went green, flooded with jealousy. While he and Kurogane were going out, he had never once met Tomoyo but he had heard stories of her and seen photographs in his wallet. To the spiky-haired man, they were just friends, but she had always secretly had a crush on him.

"Yuui! Over here!"

The blonde scanned the street, at the same café, a couple tables away, an older man with long, straight black hair was waving him over. Fai's eyes widened in surprise. By now, Kurogane having recognized the odd name was staring at him. He gulped, nodding and smiling widely before quickly trotting over and sitting before the long-haired man.

The man stood up, leaned over and kissed him from across the table. Fai wished he could have spat, disgusted with himself for kissing such a twisted man.

From the corner of his eye, he could see that Kurogane was still watching him carefully. No doubt his ex-boyfriend could read through his artificial smile. _'Well then, I guess I'll just have to put on a better act.'_

"Oh Ashura, you're making me blush." He said, grabbing Ashura's bony hand and nuzzling it to his cheek.

He suppressed the gag in his throat. He had to do this. Looking over to Kurogane, he stared him in the eyes. A hurt expression was painted over his ex's features and it seemed that Tomoyo was yet to notice, for she kept on chatting happily, not even noticing that her date was not listening.

_'I'm sorry Kurogane. But it's for your own good.'_

If Kurogane had known the horrible things that Fai had done in his past...The horrible things that he was forced to do by this man, Ashura; he would surely never be forgiven. That was why he had broken up with Kurogane.

***FLASHBACK***

The two men stood in Fai's living room. Fai was staring out the window and Kurogane stood behind him, facing his back.

"I'm sorry Kuro-tan. I'm afraid to have to tell you that I'm breaking up with you."

From the reflection in the window, Fai could see the shock on his face. He clearly was speechless.

"W-why!?"

"Because..." he didn't want to say it, "I've found s-someone el-se." He gulped, blinking back the tears in his eyes. He must do this. He had to make it hurt. The more painful it was, the easier Kurogane would be able to get over it. Fai didn't know what he'd do if Kurogane spent the rest of his life wounded by him. He must make it as painful as possible.

"W-wha-what? What are you t-talking about Fai!?"

"I'VE MET SOMEONE ELSE, OKAY!?" The blonde turned around, a cold glare in his eyes. "Why don't you just accept it and leave. He's far more suited for me than you ever were so get. Out."

Kurogane was stubborn. He reached forward and pressed his lips onto Fai's. Fai could hardly keep himself from responding. He wanted to so bad. The way Kurogane made him feel was sensational. Every touch made him want to melt, but he couldn't do it. It would ruin everything. So instead, he brought up his hand and slapped the brunette roughly across the cheek, stumbling back and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Don't touch me. I never want to see you again."

Kurogane opened his mouth to resist.

"LEAVE!"

***END OF FLASHBACK***

After Kurogane had left that night, he had cried. For the first time since he'd met Kurogane, he cried. And he could not stop himself. Tears spilled out of his eyes like a rain storm and sobs racked his shoulders like an earthquake. The image of the heartbroken look on the brunette's face played like a broken record in his mind and it was much like the expression Kurogane wore now.

"So Ashura, what are we doing tonight?"

The man tried his best to give Fai a seductive look and Fai almost burst into laughter. Almost.

"Well," he started, dipping his finger into the whip cream on his cappuccino. "What do you think we should do?" Ashura pointed his grimy, whip cream covered finger in front of the blonde's lips, gesturing for him to lick.

Fai obliged, trying his best not to blow chunks and took the finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and licking every last bit of the fluffy substance. He could see Kurogane getting angrier. 'Just _a little bit more Yuui. You're doing it for Kurogane, remember?'_ Just as Ashura was about to pull his finger away, Fai caught his hand and pushed it down his throat farther, sucking on the digit erotically.

If he had to spend the rest of his life with this perverted man, being forced to do things against his will then he would, for Kurogane's sake.

"Mmmm. So it seems we have the same idea, huh Yuui?" The blonde would never be able to eat sweet things ever again after this.

"Hm. So maybe we do. Does it go something like this?" He lowered his voice, gesturing for Ashura to lean closer. "You laying completely naked with me-"

Over at Kurogane and Tomoyo's table, Kurogane's chair gave a loud shriek as it was pushed backward violently. The brunette grabbed Tomoyo's arm roughly and threw a wad of cash onto the table before storming down the street. Tomoyo, looking quite flustered but followed after him.

The blonde smiled sadly 'I _love you Kurogane'_ and continued his sentence. "-somewhere far, far away, happy as can be with another man." With that, he stood up from the table and walked away.

Owari.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review! The green button is calling!**

**And before I forget, I know: I'm shameless. I don't mean to advertise, but I do. For all of you KuroFai fans and KuroTomo fans, don't forget to participate in Me or the Wallpaper's Write for the Opposite Ship Challenge. All you have to do is write a one-shot for the opposite pairing. For KuroFai fan's you'd be writing a KuroTomo fic. For the KuroTomo fans, you'd be writing a KuroFai fic. The only must have's are that they must fall in love BECAUSE they love each other and not because they are forced to. It can be any length you'd like as well. I hope you'll all participate!**


End file.
